


wear it out like a sweater

by staygame



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, F/F, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygame/pseuds/staygame
Summary: But it's only weird if Nakyung makes it weird, right?
Relationships: Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox - Mixtape Round





	wear it out like a sweater

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest i have no idea what this is... **content notes** : groping without explicit consent (but they're both into it)
> 
> written for gg jukebox, inspired by tove styrke's "say my name"

Nakyung swears she was normal before their hiatus. It could be the result of too much free time, too much restless energy, but, ultimately, it's probably Chaeyoung's fault. Nakyung had never had a sex dream in her _life_ until Chaeyoung started doing—whatever it is she's been doing—and now, she's startled awake with the sound of Jisun's alarm in the middle of a dream where Chaeyoung is eating her out. 

It takes a moment for Nakyung to piece together her awareness. In her dream, they'd been in a vacation house that Nakyung visited once when she was a child. Saerom and also, weirdly, their vocal coach had been there too, but at some point the dream had shifted, its boundaries amorphous. Nakyung remembers Chaeyoung spreading her thighs, then someone knocking at the door of whatever bedroom they were in and Chaeyoung ignoring it. The rest is blurry in Nakyung's memories but her body is warm all over, her heart still beating in double time as she kicks off her blanket to let in some air. 

In the bunk bed above her, Soyeon lets out a nasally snore, still asleep and oblivious to the mild hysteria bubbling up in Nakyung's chest. 

It had started like this:

They're in Nakyung's bed. She's not sure what time it is, because these days, with practice slowing down to a few-times-a-week thing, morning seems to bleed into afternoon without Nakyung really noticing. Nakyung had been watching a movie when Chaeyoung crawled in and laid on top of her, butt to butt, shoulder blades digging into Nakyung's back and her hair dangling down in Nakyung's face. 

Then Nakyung had complained, "Kwaeng~! You're crushing me!", and Chaeyoung finally rolled off with a dramatic sigh. 

Now, she's sitting on Nakyung's thighs, one hand slipped under the hem of Nakyung's t-shirt, nails lightly scraping against skin as she scrolls through her phone. Nakyung cranes her neck back as far as she can and asks, "Scratch my back?" 

"Needy," Chaeyoung says, but she tugs Nakyung's shirt up until she can reach most of her back. 

The first touch of Chaeyoung's hand is firmer than Nakyung is expecting. She presses her palm flat to the middle of Nakyung's back, running it along the length of her spine, enough pressure that Nakyung can feel it in her sore muscles. Nakyung hears Chaeyoung set her phone down, then both hands are on Nakyung, Chaeyoung's fingers spread across her shoulders. 

Chaeyoung's nails scrape gently against Nakyung's back. The sensation sends a shiver throughout Nakyung's body, a soft thrum of energy under her skin. Chaeyoung alternates between scratching and stroking with her hands, sometimes putting her weight into it, easing the tension in Nakyung's shoulders, her lower back. 

Nakyung feels the tip of one of Chaeyoung's fingers tracing something along her skin and she closes her eyes, trying to focus on the movement, but she can't tell what it's supposed to be.

"Fromis_9," Chaeyoung says when she's done, as though reading Nakyung's mind. 

After a few minutes, Nakyung is nearly lulled to sleep. Her bed is warm, the show she's watching is boring, and she's relaxed. It's a false sense of security, though. Chaeyoung brushes her nails across Nakyung's shoulders, fanning out feather-light over Nakyung's skin. Nakyung suppresses a squeak. It tickles, but not exactly in a bad way.

And then, Chaeyoung's fingers are dipping lower, stroking along the sides of Nakyung's chest. Her nails graze the sensitive skin where Nakyung's chest is pressed into the bed. Her touch is so light that Nakyung thinks it's an accident, just Chaeyoung letting her hands wander too far, but then she does it again. Chaeyoung's fingers brush more firmly against the sides of Nakyung's tits. 

Nakyung sucks in a breath through her nose as one of Chaeyoung's hands slides between the bed and Nakyung's body, swiping briefly over Nakyung's left nipple before moving away entirely. Nakyung doesn't move. She doesn't say anything either, because Chaeyoung isn't saying anything and maybe Nakyung is the weird one here and if she asks, "Did you mean to touch my boob?", Chaeyoung will just flick her across the head and call her dumb. It certainly _feels_ kind of weird to get turned on by your best friend touching you.

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Jiwon shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Quit shouting!" Saerom yells back.

"Ah, my hands are cramping anyway," Chaeyoung says. She pats Nakyung's lower back once and then yanks Nakyung's shirt back down. Then, to Jiwon, voice cutting through the intimacy of whatever that moment had been, "Coooo _ming!_ "

Nakyung's body feels suddenly light without Chaeyoung's weight on top of her. She rolls over, abandoning her movie. She can still feel the phantom touch of Chaeyoung's fingertips against her skin.

And then it was this:

Nakyung is on the couch this time. Look, Nakyung is the only one who leaves her bed just to lie horizontally elsewhere, and at least she leaves her bed occasionally anyway. She's pretty sure that Jiheon hasn't moved in 12 hours.

She's catching up on Backstreet Rookies, only paying half-attention as she scrolls idly through her Instagram feed. The rest of the dorm is quiet. It's early enough that Saerom and Jisun are out at the gym, while Gyuri and Jiheon are probably still asleep. Even the _bbiyoongz_ room is suspiciously quiet, which means that they're either sleeping, or one of them has finally snapped and smothered the other two.

Except that halfway through episode three, the door flings open and Nakyung hears Chaeyoung heave a dramatic sigh. "I'm bored."

"Take it up with someone who cares," Nakyung says, though she dutifully opens up her blanket when Chaeyoung stands at the edge of the couch.

Chaeyoung ignores the offering. Instead, she climbs over Nakyung to slot herself behind Nakyung's back. They struggle with the blanket for a moment, trapped under Chaeyoung's weight, but eventually they settle into a comfortable pair of spoons, the blanket draped over the two of them.

"Who's that?" Chaeyoung asks, peering over Nakyung's shoulder. Her hand is tucked against Nakyung's stomach, her pinky touching the bare skin where Nakyung's cropped shirt has ridden up. 

"My friend from high school," Nakyung says, double tapping to like a picture of the girl holding a fluffy, white Pomeranian in her arms. 

"That dog is so cute. We should get a pet if we have to stay home all the time anyway," Chaeyoung whines. 

Nakyung shows Chaeyoung all of her friends with pets. The long-haired cat with fur the color of Chaeyoung's Love Bomb era hair, the pair of Jindos living on her classmate's family farm. Chaeyoung coos in her ear over a picture of a Maltese in a sailor costume, her hand dipping under the waistband of Nakyung's leggings as she wriggles against Nakyung's back. "I want one."

The waistband is soft and stretchy, putting up no resistance against Chaeyoung's hand. This doesn't faze Nakyung—she often sleeps with her hand tucked under her pants for safekeeping. The nine of them had talked about it once over beers and chicken, all of them gathered around the table. "I thought I was the only one," Gyuri had confessed. "I prefer to stick my hand between my thighs," Jisun said.

Basically, it's a girl thing. Nakyung opens up TikTok, fully tuned out of her show now. She's absorbed in a minute long video about _life hacks for long hair_ when Chaeyoung walks her fingers lower, trailing along the lace trim of Nakyung's panties.

Nakyung stills. Her thumb hovers over her phone screen as Chaeyoung's fingers travel lower, following the curve of Nakyung's body, hand cupping over her. But it's only weird if Nakyung makes it weird, right? She inhales a breath that she hopes sounds casual and scrolls to the next video. 

"This is kind of good," Chaeyoung says.

"What?" Nakyung asks.

Chaeyoung nudges her nose against Nakyung's shoulder and oh, the children's theme song remix that some teenage girl is dancing to on Nakyung's phone. She hadn't even noticed what she was watching.

"If we never get a comeback, I'm going to become a TikTok star," Chaeyoung says, at the same time that her fingers stroke over the fabric of Nakyung's panties, completely nonchalant.

Nakyung is a little horrified to feel the low throb of arousal in her body. She tries very hard to keep her breathing steady as one of Chaeyoung's fingers presses down, a light but unmistakable pressure.

"Don't say that," Nakyung says around the lump in her throat. She can't talk about a comeback while Chaeyoung's hand is down her pants. "After the summer, remember?"

"Remains to be seen," Chaeyoung says.

With one final press of her hand, Chaeyoung pulls away. "My arm is asleep," she says, jostling Nakyung as she sits up. "Hey, do you want ramen?"

"Sure," Nakyung says, her body still frozen, eyes stuck staring forward. She can't figure out what any of this is supposed to mean, but if Chaeyoung isn't going to talk about it, then neither is she.

And also this:

They're back in Nakyung's bed. It'd felt kind of dangerous when Chaeyoung followed Nakyung into the bunk bed, but then Seoyeon had squeezed her way in too and surely not even Chaeyoung was bold enough to cop a feel in the presence of someone else. The three of them spent half an hour taking selfies and laughing over different filters, like the one that gave them 5 o'clock shadows across their jaws.

Then Seoyeon's mom had called and she'd scrambled with her phone to her ear, leaving Nakyung without any buffer.

As Nakyung readjusts, filling in the empty space that Seoyeon had occupied, Chaeyoung takes advantage. She flops on top of Nakyung, her face landing somewhere near Nakyung's collarbones.

Nakyung is suspicious, but by now she's had practice maintaining a casual expression while waiting for Chaeyoung to get handsy. "Do you like this shirt?" she asks, holding her phone out for Chaeyoung to see the cropped black polo she'd been contemplating.

"It's cute. It'd look good on you," Chaeyoung says, so Nakyung adds it to her cart.

Chaeyoung starts humming something that Nakyung eventually recognizes as _Dolphin_. Nakyung can feel the vibrations of Chaeyoung's throat buzzing across her skin. On the final note of the chorus, Chaeyoung smacks a kiss to Nakyung's chest. The affection makes Nakyung smile to herself as she scrolls through a page of dresses. 

Except these days, Chaeyoung's affection always seems to have an ulterior motive. Through the fabric of her shirt, Nakyung can feel Chaeyoung's mouth brush against her nipple. Nakyung looks down as far as she can without moving her head, without alerting Chaeyoung to the fact that she knows what Chaeyoung is doing, but she can only see Chaeyoung's black roots. 

At first, Nakyung can only feel the soft knit of her t-shirt and the pressure of Chaeyoung's mouth, but then Chaeyoung uses her tongue, licks at the hard outline of Nakyung's nipple, and the fabric goes damp with spit. Nakyung hasn't worn a bra since they took the Channel_9 cameras out of the dorm and there's nothing between Chaeyoung's mouth and Nakyung's tit but thin fabric. 

Nakyung's body begins to react, heat pooling in the middle of her body, her heart thumping so heavily against her chest that Chaeyoung has to feel it. Her fingers grip her phone tighter as Chaeyoung uses her teeth, tugging softly on Nakyung's nipple. 

Chaeyoung's hand creeps up slowly, Nakyung is too busy staring straight ahead at the bunk bed's curtain to notice until Chaeyoung's thumb is brushing over her other nipple. The dual sensation—the wet heat of Chaeyoung's mouth and the press of her fingers—catches Nakyung by surprise and she lets out, for the first time, a squeak.

Nakyung slaps a hand over her mouth. She'd been trying so hard not to move, not to let on that she's affected by whatever game Chaeyoung is playing, but she's been betrayed by her own body.

Then, Chaeyoung tilts her head, and meets Nakyung's eye.

For a moment, Nakyung is sure her whole body is going to burst into flames. Warmth is coursing through her veins, undeterred by Nakyung's mortification. Chaeyoung smiles, a little crooked, a little devious, and opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm back!" Seoyeon sing-songs from the hallway.

Nakyung scoots back so fast that her head cracks against one of the bedposts and her knee collides with Chaeyoung's jaw. Chaeyoung is massaging her face when Seoyeon throws open the curtain. Nakyung has her arms folded over her chest.

"What's wrong?" Seoyeon asks, immediately suspicious.

"Nothing's wrong!" Nakyung says.

Seoyeon narrows her eyes and looks back and forth between the two of them.

"Nakko kicked me," Chaeyoung says, puffing out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

"You probably deserved it," Seoyeon says, but she kisses her hand and presses it to Chaeyoung's face.

"You have no idea," Nakyung mutters to herself.

Two days after Nakyung's dream and four days since the last time Nakyung let herself be near Chaeyoung without another member around—less for her own protection from Chaeyoung and more for Nakyung's protection from her own desires—Chaeyoung corners Nakyung in the upstairs dressing room.

"Hi," Chaeyoung says, sliding up behind Nakyung and tucking her head against Nakyung's shoulder. "You smell good."

Nakyung pauses with her hairbrush in hand. She meets Chaeyoung's eye in the mirror, but Chaeyoung looks as innocent as ever. "I stole Jisun's shampoo," Nakyung admits. "The good stuff."

"It's nice," Chaeyoung says. She presses her nose against Nakyung's neck, taking a long inhale of citrus and honey. Nakyung can feel Chaeyoung's lips on her skin, the faint press of a kiss. "Steal it more often."

Chaeyoung's hand, Nakyung suddenly becomes aware, is on her ass.

Something in Nakyung snaps. She wheels around, her hairbrush pointed in Chaeyoung's face. "What are you doing?" Nakyung asks. A hint of hysteria creeps into her voice, which does little to help the stern face she's trying to make.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"If I knew," Nakyung says, poking the brush into Chaeyoung's chest, "I wouldn't be asking."

Chaeyoung takes a step forward, and Nakyung realizes she hasn't thought this through. She's boxed in against the dresser, Chaeyoung using her height to full advantage as she leans over Nakyung. "Lee Nakyung, I know you liked it."

Something flickers across Chaeyoung's face, the same expression she gets the moment after she makes a joke that she knows might've gone too far. Worry. "Wait, you did, right?"

"You're the one that's all—" Nakyung gestures vaguely in the direction of Chaeyoung's body— "horny. So why are you making me feel sorry for you?"

Chaeyoung, apparently reassured that Nakyung doesn't hate her, places her hands on the dresser, framing Nakyung's body between her arms. "You want me to feel sorry for you then? Sorry I got you all worked up for me?"

"Shut up," Nakyung says, but her face goes red, warmth rushing to her cheeks. "I just."

"Just what?"

"It's just kind of unfair, isn't it?" Nakyung asks.

"Let me make it up to you, then," Chaeyoung says, and leans in, crushing their mouths together.

Chaeyoung kisses like she's sure of it, the same determined ease with which she'd stuck her hand down Nakyung's pants and pinched Nakyung's nipple between her fingers. Nakyung, on the other hand, has no idea what she's doing, but she melts into the kiss all the same. Chaeyoung brings a hand up to Nakyung's jaw, tilting Nakyung's head to the side as she kisses her harder.

Nakyung's fingers tug on the hem of Chaeyoung's baggy t-shirt, gripping the fabric like a lifeline as her knees go weak. It's just kissing, but the weeks' worth of pent up frustration has her body oversensitive and easy. She tugs away, panting. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"I mean, Jiheon's probably asleep. Everyone else went to get sushi while you were in the shower," Chaeyoung says. She waggles her eyebrows at Nakyung. "Empty dorm. I told them you weren't hungry."

"You planned this," Nakyung accuses.

"Like you mind."

They tumble into Nakyung's bed. This time, when Chaeyoung gets a hand under Nakyung's shirt, rolling one nipple between her fingers, Nakyung doesn't try to keep herself still. She lets her body lean into the touch, whimpering when Chaeyoung uses her mouth. There's no time to savor anything, but Nakyung kind of doesn't mind, not when Chaeyoung's fingers slip past the loose hem of her shorts, under the damp fabric of her panties.

Nakyung's back arches off the bed when Chaeyoung touches her, everything wet and hot, so much better than when Nakyung touches herself. She has to turn her head into the pillow to muffle the breathy noises from the back of her throat as Chaeyoung gets her off. When she comes, clenching around Chaeyoung's fingers, Nakyung wonders, for a moment, if this is another dream.

Then Chaeyoung wipes her sticky hand on the inside of Nakyung's thigh, and Nakyung rolls her eyes through her post-orgasm glow. "I just showered."

Still, Nakyung tugs Chaeyoung back down on top of her, pressing their kiss-swollen mouths together. Her fingers find Chaeyoung's waist, one hand sliding up between their bodies to touch the soft curve of Chaeyoung's breast. Nakyung can feel Chaeyoung gasp against her mouth.

Chaeyoung ends up flat on her back, shorts and underwear tugged down to her thighs as Nakyung touches her. The angle's off, it’s not quite like using your own hand on your own body, but Chaeyoung seems to like what Nakyung's doing. She comes with her nails digging into Nakyung's arm, her body shivering through it, and Nakyung gets it. The rush of watching someone else come undone because of something she's done. 

"See, I knew that you liked me touching you," Chaeyoung says when Nakyung flops down next to her.

"You could've just said something," Nakyung points out.

Chaeyoung lifts her hips, pulling her clothes back up. Nakyung doesn't know how long they spent fooling around, but it feels like they're pushing their luck with this free time. "Yeah," Chaeyoung says, and she turns to grin at Nakyung. "But where's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to r for the quick beta and a for the song suggestion.


End file.
